Gastritis is pathologically an inflammatory process of stomach, particularly of the gastric mucosa. It has been known that an acute gastritis is often induced by ingestion by anti-inflammatory agents (aspirin, etc.) or alcohol (ethanol), by the emotional stress or by the flow-back of bile into the stomach. Furthermore, it may occasionally result from a mistaken ingestion of corrosive acid or alkali.
3,4,5-trimethoxy-N-3-piperidylbenzamide (international nonproprietary name (INN): troxipide) having a chemical structure shown below has been invented by T. Irikura, K. Kasuga and M. Segawa as an anti-ulcer compound (Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 50-28436). There are many reports on the anti-ulcer effects of troxipide both experimentally and clinically. While, therapeutic effects of troxipide on gastritis have never been publicly known. ##STR1##